Red Hearts
by Hannah554
Summary: A serial killer sets his sights on Sam. JackSam DanJan
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own stargate or any of its characters.

Red Hearts

Chapter 1

Sam walked quietly through the park as she reflected on everything that had happened recently. So much had changed in such a short amount of time. It had only been five weeks since Daniel and Janet had started seeing each other and the two of them had been inseparable since then. Only a few days later the rules at the SGC had been changed including the non fraternisation rule which had been removed completely from the SGC. Fifteen minutes after the announcement had been made Jack had strolled into her lab and asked her out to dinner.

She had accepted of course and now one month later they were as inseparable as Daniel and Janet. She turned to look at Jack who she could sense had been staring at her. He gave her one of his trade mark smiles before returning his gaze forward and tightening his arm around her shoulders.

She loved the feel of his arms around her, it made her feel completely safe. It had always been that way, even long before they had started dating, almost since the moment they had met. She had always felt a sense of safety, comfort and reassurance in his arms that she never felt anywhere else. She loved her other team mates and she did feel safe and reassured in their presence but not as much as she did with Jack.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked quietly, not wanting to break the comfortable silence they had fallen into. He had recognised the look on Sam's face immediately as the look she wore when she was thinking deeply about something.

"Things" she answered "Everything has changed so much recently I think its all only just catching up with me"

"I know what you mean" he said as he stopped and turned to put both arms around her waist. She settled her hands on his chest and smiled as he gave her another Jack O'Neill smile and leant down to kiss her. It was only a short gentle kiss but it was enough to banish all her thoughts from her mind.

"We have to go, we don't want to be late"

"Okay" he said as they resumed walking.

They were both unaware of the man sat on the grass nearby watching them closely, more specifically watching Sam.

- - -

"Hey you guys, it's about time you got here" Cassie said as she opened the door.

"Sorry we're late" Jack said as he and Sam walked through the door.

"That's fine, Daniel and Teal'c are in the living room and Mom is in the kitchen making dinner"

"Thanks" Sam said to Cassie as she hugged the teenager before heading toward the kitchen. "Hey" Sam said as she found Janet exactly where Cassie had said she would be.

"Hey, did Jack get here with you? Janet asked as she turned to face her friend.

"Yeah"

"Where were you two, wait do I want to ask that?"

"We were at the park and then we got stuck in traffic" Sam answered smiling.

"Yeah"

"It's the truth" Sam said and rolled her eyes at the expression on Janet's face before the two women started laughing.

"When did Daniel get here, wait did he ever leave?" Sam asked keeping up with the playful teasing.

"Actually, no" Janet said matter of factly and proudly. Sam had to laugh, Daniel was always at Janet's house and that was Sam's ammunition in their playful bickering sessions.

- - -

Jack walked into the living room to find Teal'c and Daniel playing a racing game on Daniels new games console.

"Who's winning?" Jack asked as Daniels car came up behind Teal'cs and shot a rocket at him blowing him off the track and then racing ahead of him. By the time Teal'c had stopped his car from spinning and got back into the race Daniel was almost at the finish line.

"I am" Daniel said as his car crossed the finish line and Teal'c followed thirty seconds later.

"Let me play" Jack said as he plugged himself in and suppressed a laugh at Teal'c who was now sitting with a sulky face.

"It doesn't matter how old they get" Cassie said as she walked through to the kitchen in search of her mother and Sam. They were both laughing about something when she walked in and Cassie didn't need to ask what. Sam and her mom was always teasing each other about their relationships, she couldn't really understand why though since both their relationships were very similar. It was like picking on yourself, surely they could find something different to tease each other about.

"Hey Cass" Sam said when they saw her entering the room.

"The guys are all playing on their video game and Teal'c is sulking because Daniel beet him"

"I knew that games console was a bad idea" Janet said laughing.

"Well at least it keeps them occupied"

- - -

"Dinners ready" Janet said as she walked into the living room behind Sam and had to smile at the sight in front of her. Jack, Daniel and Teal'c were all neck and neck in their racing game. Daniel managed to hit a turbo causing him to race ahead of the other two who started complaining at him instantly.

Teal'c and Jack were ramming each other to try and get in front but it wasn't working. Jack resorted to reaching his hand across and pressing buttons on the Jaffa's control pad. Teal'c in retaliation leant across Jack so he couldn't see where he was going. Teal'cs car crashed straight into a wall and Jack ended up driving in the opposite direction. As Daniel crossed the finish line Teal'c and Jack let out another wave of loud complaints as they regained control of their cars. Teal'c crossed the finish line followed closely by Jack, neither of them looked happy with the outcome.

"I demand a rematch" Jack said he dropped his controller "Teal'c cheated"

"As did you" the Jaffa said as he too through his control down and started sulking "And you did it first"

"You were ramming my car!"

"You were ramming mine"

"Okay" Janet said quickly as they started to raise their voices at each other "Dinner is ready"

Daniel stood up looking rather smug followed by a still sulking Jack and Teal'c. Sam smiled at Janet and rolled her eyes.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Steph 7085** – I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter, the team banter is one of my favourite parts of the show. Sorry it took me so long with this next chapter, I hope you enjoy it.

**Sammie77** – Thanks for your review and you should learn more about the mystery man in the next couple of chapters. Sorry it took me so long to update and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Froggy0319** – The scene with the guys acting childish was a lot of fun to write and I'm glad you liked it. Hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for the reviews.

**Angelfire east 24** – Thanks for your review I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Samandjackforever** – Thanks for your review, it made me smile. I'm really glad you enjoyed the first chapter and I hope you like this one too.

- - -

Disclaimer: I do not own stargate or any of its characters.

Chapter 2

The six of them had been sat talking for two hours since dinner. Daniel looked around the room. Cassie was sat with Teal'c and from what Daniel could hear she was trying to explain why it was funny when someone fell over in the college cafeteria. Daniel wasn't sure he liked the way the discussion was going until she said that it was only funny for a few seconds but then you really should help the person up. He had become very fatherly toward Cassie in recent months and had become even more so since he had started seeing Janet.

Janet was currently sat next to him talking to Sam about something that sounded suspiciously scientific so he left them to it. He was just about to turn back to his conversation with Jack when a hand waved in front face.

"Hello, earth to Daniel, come in"

"Sorry what?"

"Oh you're back on earth, you looked a million miles away. I though for a second that you're brain had gone through the stargate without the rest of you"

Daniel rolled his eyes at the comment.

- - -

"Thanks for dinner" Jack said as he hugged Janet. "I'll get you next time" he added with a glare at Daniel.

"See you tomorrow Jack" Daniel replied smugly.

"Have fun at college" Jack said as he hugged Cassie "We'll see you next weekend"

He waited for Sam to say her goodbyes and then the two of them headed for his truck. Teal'c had left an hour ago as he had something to do on base.

Janet watched as Jack's truck disappeared down the street and another familiar car pulled up. Cassie walked out of the house and handed her bag to her friend Kyle who went to the same College so always gave her ride there and back at the weekends. He went to put her bag into the back of his car as Cassie came running back to say goodbye to her and Daniel. She could never express how proud she was of her daughter but she had to admit, to herself at least that she hated Cassie leaving every Sunday night to go to college. She came back every Friday night but she didn't get to see anywhere near enough of her daughter.

"Back next weekend as always" Cassie said as she hugged her mother "I love you"

"Love you too sweetheart, have fun"

"Bye Daniel" she said as she moved onto Daniel.

Daniel returned her hug warmly "See you at the weekend, be careful"

Cassie gave one last wave as she walked toward the car. Daniel put his arm around Janet as they watched her leave. He knew how much she missed Cassie during the week.

"She'll be back before you know it" he said and kissed her head gently.

Janet sighed as she leant against Daniel and nodded her head slightly as she continued

to stare down the dark street.

"Come on we'll watch a movie, you can pick"

A smile spread across her face as she turned to look at him "I can pick?"

"Yeah"

"Okay, I pick Jersey Girl"

"Pick something else" Daniel said his face suddenly a mixture of solemn and seriousness.

"No"

"We watched it a few days ago and I did not enjoy it at all, not even a little bit"

"It's a good film and Ben Affleck is so cute"

"Oh really" Daniel said feigning hurt.

"Yeah" Janet said as she walked off into the house and completely ignored the look on Daniel's face.

- - -

"No Jack, I'm tired and I need to sleep and if you come in we won't sleep"

"Alright I'll give you that" Jack said with a smile.

"See you in the morning" Sam leant over to kiss him gently on the cheek and he smiled at her in return.

"See you"

Sam walked into her house and had closed and locked the door before she heard the sound of Jack's truck driving away. She was missing him already, she knew it was pathetic but she had spent almost all of the last month with him and it felt weird when he wasn't around. She went to her bedroom and quickly changed for bed, she was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Sam woke and sat bolt up right, she was sure she had heard a noise coming from downstairs. Her clock read 2AM and she briefly considered calling Jack but quickly dismissed the thought, for now at least. She wasn't even certain she had heard a noise and it was quiet now. She decided to check it out for herself first and climbed out of bed and grabbed her gun.

She walked down the stairs quietly, there wasn't anymore noise but that didn't mean there was no one down there. As she walked into the dark living room she couldn't see anything that was obviously out of the ordinary. She switched the lights on and saw it immediately. A red heart painted on her wall.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Sammie77** – I'm glad you enjoyed and I hope you like this chapter as much.

**Delliham** – Thanks for your review, I really enjoyed writing the scene between Sam and Janet and I love their friendship. Thank you for the compliment and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Stargate-princess** – Thank you for your review and I'm really glad you like it. I love writing team stuff and I'm happy to know I get it right. Here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it.

**Froggy0319** – Well you don't have to wait long to see what Jack thinks and I hope you like this chapter.

**SJAuthor** – Freaked out is what I was going for, thanks for the review and here's the next chapter.

**Kaytee33** – A lot will be revealed about our mystery man in this chapter and I'm gald you enjoyed the last one.

**Annie11232** – I'm glad you're enjoying this story and this chapter should reveal lot about our mystery man. I hope you enjoy it.

**Samandjackforever** – I love DanJan, I think they're really cute too. I'm glad you liked it and as per your demand, here's the next chapter.

**Steph7085** – I'm glad you liked it and creepy is what I was going for. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

- - -

Disclaimer: I do not own stargate or any of its characters.

Chapter 3

Jack could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he parked his truck outside Sam's house. He got out of the car and noticed Daniels car was already here which meant that he and no doubt Janet were already with Sam. Sam had called him fifteen minutes ago and told him that someone had broken into her house. He had got out of bed immediately and dressed in record time.

"Sorry sir you can't come through here" A police officer said as he approached the police line which was now cordoning of the house and garden.

"I'm Colonel Jack O'Neill, I'm here to see Sam, she knows I'm here"

"Oh of course she said that you would be coming, they're all around the back of the house"

"Thanks"

Jack quickly made his way around the house and found Sam sitting on the back porch with Daniel and Janet, There were also two police officers standing close by.

"Jack" Sam said as she saw him walk around the corner. She stood up and walked over to him and he pulled her close as she wrapped her arms around him. She was shaking slightly, he could tell she was trying to control it but wasn't quite being successful. That worried him more than anything else, Sam was one of the strongest people he had ever known and she wasn't easily shook up. She hadn't given him any details about the break in on the phone but he knew something must have really upset her.

"Are you okay?" He said pulling back so he could see her face.

"I'm fine" she said quietly and the two of them walked back over to where Daniel and Janet were sitting. He sat down next to her, making sure to keep an arm around her at all times.

"What happened?"

Sam shook her head, she really didn't feel like explaining this again. She had already gone through it twice, once with the police and again with Daniel and Janet. She couldn't believe how much this had frightened her. Daniel apparently understood and explained it for her.

"She heard a noise and it woke her up, she didn't hear anything else so she grabbed her gun and went downstairs. When she turned the light on there was no one there but there was red heart spray painted on the wall"

That must be what upset her, someone broke into her house and left a red heart on the wall. He'd be scared to.

"What do we know"

"Not a lot, the police haven't said much. We were still awake when she called us so it only took us a few minutes to get here. The police had only just arrived and they pretty much just put us out here and left them two to watch us" Daniel said and he gestured to the two police officers standing close by.

"Do we know how he got in?"

"Window, he cut a hole in it and then reached his arm through to unlock it"

"Great, please tell me he cut his arm open and left us a blood trail to follow" Jack said.

"No such luck, in fact from what we can tell, their really isn't much evidence at all, they're all over the red heart he spray painted on the wall though, I think there's something else going on, something they're not telling us" Daniel said.

"Samantha Carter" They all looked over to where a man and a woman both dressed in suits were standing. They walked over to them as the man pulled an ID out of his pocket. "Agent Andrews, this is my partner Agent Mathews, FBI"

Jack suddenly felt Sam's body go stiff "FBI?"

"Yes sir, I'm afraid I have some disturbing news. We believe the person that broke into your house is James McAdams"

"How would you know that?"

"James McAdams is the Red Heart Killer" Agent Andrews said as he and his partner sat down.

"Never heard of him"

"You wouldn't have. Details of his crimes have been kept quiet and because they haven't occurred more than once in the same state we have been able to keep the media from catching on. You see McAdams was a colonel in the air force, did you ever meet him?"

"No"

"Well he was dishonourably discharged five years ago when he assaulted another officer. Though he never went to jail it ended his career. He was also involved in a lot of Black Ops during his time in the military. He started killing about six months later.

"How many people has he killed?"

"Eleven, all young women about you're age"

Jack looked down at Sam as her face visibly drained of all its colour. He then looked over to Daniel who looked like Jack felt and finally to Janet who was looking as pale as Sam.

"I don't see how this connects to someone breaking into my house and spray painting a red heart on the wall"

"He doesn't just kill these women, he hunts them and terrorises them. He picks out a victim and follows her home, he then breaks into their house and paints a red heart on the wall and then leaves. This is his way of marking his victims and daring the authorities to stop him. It's a game to him you see. His victims will go into hiding and he follows them and hunts them down. He terrorises them making sure they know he knows where they are. He leaves red hearts everywhere as his way of saying 'I'm still here, I found you'. He's been known to terrorise his victims for weeks sometimes months before he actually kidnaps them.

"Then he spends days continuing to terrorise them but this time face to face, all the while daring the authorities to stop him, sometimes he even leaves a clue as to where he's keeping them. Then he strangles them and by this time the victims are too week to offer any resistance. He never gives them any food, he gives them a little water but only enough so they don't die. Up until he strangles them he doesn't really seem to use much physical violence, though he does seem to beat them a little"

Everyone was silent, too stunned and horrified to speak.

"Have you ever stopped him?" Janet asked finally breaking the silence.

"No" It was Agent Mathews who was talking to them now, she hadn't said a word since she had got there, leaving Agent Andrews to explain the killer to them "We've tried but we've never stopped him. Most of the victims were in the witness protection programme but like we said he hunts them down. He finds them no matter where we put them or how often we move them. We've also never been able to decipher his clues in time. If we don't find them before he kills them he leaves their bodies somewhere they can be found. We think that's his way of gloating, that we didn't find them in time"

"We can put you in the witness protection programme" Agent Andrews said standing up "But we should do that now"

"You said he finds them in witness protection anyway"

"It's better than nothing"

"No" Sam said quietly "I'll go and stay on base, we have better security"

"I'm not sure even you're security will be enough"

"It's better than nothing"

"If that's what you want, take this, it has my number on" he said handing her a card and turning to walk away with his partner close by his side.

"I'll just get some things" Sam said walking inside her house. Jack nodded to Daniel and Janet and went into the house after her. He found her in her bedroom packing a few things into a small bag.

"Sam" he said quietly as he saw her trembling hands.

"I'm fine Jack" she answered as he moved to stand next to her.

"No you're not"

Sam stopped what she was doing and turned to look at him. "I get shot at by evil aliens everyday and I don't even flinch. Someone was in my house, in my house Jack and that scares me more than all the times I've had to fight the Goa'uld. Now I find out it's some psycho who hunts down and kills women for a game".

"It's okay" he said as he pulled her into his embrace and held her tightly. "It's okay to be scared, I'm scared too"

"Thank you" She said as she finally pulled back and resumed packing her things "Let's just get out of here"

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Sammie77** – It hasn't all been written so I can't really send you the whole thing lol. You'll just have to be a little patient but here's the next chapter and I promise to post the next one soon.

**SJAuthor** – Thanks for your review and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Gater62** – The killer is going to be a little mysterious for a while now but more should be revealed about him as the story progresses. Thanks for your review and here's the next chapter.

**Annie11232** – I'm glad you're enjoying it and I'll try not to scare you too much with the killer lol. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Samandjackforever** – No need to demand another chapter, here it is. I hope you enjoy it.

**Ilovesg1** – Thanks for your review, I don't wanna say too much in response but the issue of hiding off world should be addressed in the next few chapters.

**Delliham** – I'll write as fast as I can and you're right the mountain not being secure enough is a scary thought. Thanks for your review and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Froggy0319** – I glad to know you enjoyed the last chapter and thanks for the review. Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy this one too.

**Steph7085** – Psycho is what I was going for, thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

- - -

Disclaimer: I do not own stargate or any of its characters.

Chapter 4

Sam sat in the commissary with Janet, the two of them had gone to the briefing room with Daniel and as soon as they had arrived on base six hours ago. They had briefed Teal'c and General Hammond on what had happened and what the FBI had told them. After sitting there for almost five hours Sam had started zoning out and Hammond had told her to go and take a break. They hadn't wanted to leave her alone so Janet had agreed to come with her.

The guys were all still in the briefing room looking through the military files on Colonel James McAdams.

"Sam you have to eat something" Janet said after twenty minutes of watching Sam absently poke at her food.

"I'm just not really hungry right now" Sam answered

"Hey we've been looking for you guys everywhere" Jack said as he walked into the commissary followed closely by Daniel and Teal'c.

"Well you found us" Janet said

Two airmen walked in and stood at either side of the door way. "They for my benefit?"

"Yeah"

"You know what I'm tired, I'm going to go and try and get some sleep" Sam said as she stood up and walked away. Jack gave the others a look and went after her.

"She'll be okay" Daniel said when he saw the worried look on Janet's face.

- - -

"Jack I don't need babysitting" Sam said as they reached the doorway to her room.

"Maybe not but I'm not leaving you alone. If I did I wouldn't be able to stop worrying and worrying gives me a headache so I'm staying. Purely selfish reasons"

Sam smiled, it was the first genuine smile she had given since this whole mess had started. "Fine"

Jack pulled her into a tight embrace "We're going to get through this, I won't let anything happen to you"

- - -

"No Cassie stay where you are" Janet said into the phone, she had debated whether or not to call Cassie and tell her what was going on. She didn't want her to worry but at the same time she knew Cassie would be upset if she didn't tell her what was happening.

"I know you're worried, we all are… No I want you to stay at college until we know it's safe… Yes that includes weekends… I'll call you as soon as we know anything I promise"

Daniel sat on the edge of Janet's desk listening to Janet as she told her daughter what had happened, he had heard the teenagers hysterical voice when Janet had told her that Sam's house had been broken into. He knew Sam and Cassie were close and that Cassie would want to come back.

"I'll tell her… I love you too… bye" Janet hung up the phone and turned to look at Daniel.

"She going to stay put?" he asked.

"Yeah, she's not happy about it but I think she understands why"

"I know you miss her when she's gone"

"Yeah, who knows how long it'll be before she can come home now"

"Well if it's too much longer we can always go and see her"

"I guess so"

- - -

Jack laid in bed with Sam curled up next to him, he was glad she had been able to fall asleep even if he hadn't. She had been asleep for almost four hours when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Jack said quietly not wanting to wake Sam, she may never get back to sleep again if he did. The door opened and a young airman walked in.

"Sir" The airman said and after noticing the sleeping form in the bed he lowered his voice "General Hammond wants to see you in the parking lot immediately"

"Parking lot?" Jack asked suddenly feeling very wary.

"Yes Sir"

"Does he want to see her?" he said gesturing to Sam.

"He didn't say"

"Okay" Jack got out of the bed carefully, making sure he didn't wake her up "If she wakes up before I get back to tell her to wait here for me" Jack said to the airmen who were standing guard outside her room.

"Yes Sir"

Jack walked to the elevator and headed for the parking lot, he bumped into Daniel and Janet on the way.

"Called to the parking lot?" Jack asked as the three of them stepped into the elevator.

"Yeah, do you know what this is about?"

"No but I have a really bad feeling we're not going to like it"

The rest of the trip was made in silence as they all silently wondered why General Hammond would call them all to the parking lot. They all had an idea what it might be about but none of them wanted to explore the specifics of that.

"What's going on Sir?"

"Take a look" Hammond said gesturing ahead of him.

Jack, Daniel and Janet looked in the direction that General Hammond had gestured.

"Oh my God" Janet said as they all stared in horror at the sight in front of them. There on the front window of Sam's car was a spray painted red heart.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Steph7085** – Okay here's your update, no need to curse, it's here lol. I hope you enjoy it.

**Astrida** – It would be very funny to see him get stuck I the whoosh wouldn't it. Here's the next chapter I hope you enjoy it.

**Samandjackforever** – I'm glad you're enjoying this story and I hope you enjoy this chapter too.

**Some-odd**-girl – Thanks for your review, I'm glad you like the story. My grammar does suck sometimes but I actually do most of my writing at 1am so, go figure. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Ilovesg1** – Your review made me smile. More should be revealed about the killer and his victims later on it the story. In the meantime I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**My-muse-is-a-snickers-bar** – I love your name! Thanks for your review and I'm glad you're enjoying the story.

**Kaytee33** – Thanks for your review and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Sammie77** – I love these kinds of stories too and it's good to know you love this one. Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it and thanks fro the review.

**Froggy0319** – Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

- - -

Disclaimer: I do not own stargate or any of its characters.

Chapter 5

"Sam" Jack said as he shook her arm gently. After a brief discussion with the others he had come back to the room Sam was sleeping in to tell her what had happened.

"What?" She asked after she had woken up sufficiently to be coherent.

"You need to come with me"

"What's happening?" She asked sitting up and alert.

"We found another heart"

"Where?"

"On the front window of your car" Jack said after a moment's hesitation.

Sam felt her whole world come crashing down around her. How had he managed to get on the base? If she wasn't safe here then she wasn't safe anywhere. She got out of bed and headed up to the parking lot with Jack. The walk was made in silence, neither one of them knowing what to say at that moment. When she got to the parking lot she found the rest of her team, Janet and General Hammond all stood together talking.

Her gaze went straight from them to her car and the red heart that had been spray painted on the window.

"How did he get on base?" She asked as she and Jack approached the others.

"We don't know yet"

- - -

Sam sat and listened to her friends as they discussed how McAdams could have got on base and what they were going to do next. After she had seen the red heart on her car they had all come to the briefing room Sam was only vaguely aware of what the others were saying she was lost in her own thoughts.

She had also sensed Jack look at her a couple of times, he was probably concerned by her silence. She was quietly weighing up her own options as her military training finally started to kick in and make sense of the situation. She knew what she had to do; she had figured that out fifteen minutes ago, now she was just trying to figure out how she was going to tell the others. There was no point in dragging this out any longer than she already had, so she decided to just say it.

"I'm going home" she stated and prepared herself for the argument that was about to follow.

"What?" Jack and Daniel asked in unison.

"I'm going home"

"No you're not" Jack stated matter of factly.

"I'm obviously not safe even here, the last thing we need is for me to compromise base security by luring some psycho in here" Sam said.

"You're safer here than you are at home"

"Not safe enough to make a difference"

"Why don't we send you through the gate" Daniel suggested not understanding why he'd only just though of it "He couldn't get to you then"

"Because he knows I'm on the base and he'll keep looking for me. If he can't find me he might use someone here to try and find out where I am and that still compromises base security. I won't be responsible for that or for putting the rest of the base personnel at risk"

"To hell with base security, this is your life Sam" Jack said feeling his anger start to flare.

"Jack's right Sam"

"I've already made up my mind, I'm going home"

"How about you stay with one of us?" Janet said stepping in.

"That puts one of you in danger"

"I don't care" Jack said "You can stay with me"

"I won't put you in that kind of danger"

"Then I will stay also" Teal'c added with a look at Jack to ask for permission.

"See, no earth born psycho is going to get past Teal'c"

After a few moments to think Sam reluctantly agreed, she knew this was all the compromise she would get out of her friends. A couple of hours later she, Jack and Teal'c were on their way to Jacks. She didn't like the idea of putting any of her friends in danger but there was no way they were going to give up on this one. She had known she wouldn't win this one even before she had told them she was going home; but she had to try.

- - -

"Come on the guy practically lives there" Jack said, he had been talking about Daniel and Janet and how the two of them might as well live together.

"Does Major Carter not spend as much time here as Daniel Jackson spends at Dr Frasier's?"

Sam couldn't hold back the laugh that escaped at Teal'cs comment and the look on Jack's face.

"Teal'c" Jack said using his hands for emphasis "It is wholly inappropriate for you to say something like that when the person you are talking about is in the room"

Teal'c suddenly looked very smug and Sam realised he had said what he said on purpose and had to burst out laughing. Teal'c had always been very protective of Daniel. When they had first formed SG1, Daniel wasn't very experienced and tended to get himself in trouble a lot. Teal'c had been the best fighter and the most experienced so he had generally been charged with looking after the archaeologist. Even though Daniel was now as good as the rest of them and better than most officers who had been in the military most of their lives, Teal'c was still very protective f him.

"That was a cheap shot Teal'c" Jack said as he finally realised what Teal'c had done. Sam finally stopped laughing and decided she was glad that she had agreed to come here. Jack and Teal'c had managed to get her mind of everything and she was actually enjoying herself. There had been no sign of McAdams, she wasn't naïve enough to believe he wouldn't show up again but as long as he left her friends alone she could temporarily forget about him.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Steph7085** – I love how protective Teal'c is of his friends and he's a strong guy so I can never resist making the little comments about it. Glad you liked and I here's the next chapter.

**Ilovesg1 – **Thanks I was kinda worried about my argument for not going off world but the story demanded she stay on earth. I'm glad to know it worked though and thanks for your review. I'd love a Teal'c security system too; I'd never have to worry about break-ins.

**Yana08 – **Thanks for the review

**Samandjackforever – **Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Some-odd-girl – **Thank you, thank you, thank you. Your review made my day, I'm glad you're enjoying the story and here's the next chapter.

**SJAuthor – **I hope they catch that creep too lol, Thanks for the review nad I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**My-muse-is-a-snickers-bar – **Thank you so much and I'm glad you love the story so much and since you demanded so nicely, lol, here's the next chapter.

**Sammie77 – **No need to apologise I can be very greedy myself. Thanks for the review I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

**Froggy0319 – **Having Teal'c on your side is a great bonus isn't it, here's the next chapter I hope you enjoy it.

**Sg1 huge fan – **Thanks for the review and here's the next chapter I hope you enjoy it.

- - -

Disclaimer: I do not own stargate or any of its characters.

Chapter 6

"So everything's okay"

"Yeah so far so good, no sign of any hearts and we even have Sam laughing"

"Genuinely laughing?"

"Definitely genuine"

"Okay then, thanks Jack"

"No problem, see you tomorrow"

"Bye" Janet hung up the phone, she had called Jack to make sure that Sam was alright and was glad to hear that she was okay.

"They're fine" Janet said as she walked into the living room and sat down next to Daniel. "Jack says she's even laughing"

"Fake laughing for their benefit or genuinely laughing?"

"Genuinely laughing"

"Well that's good" he said as he absently pushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah it is" she said not sounding completely convinced.

"Jack and Teal'c will look after her, no one can get by Teal'c let alone Teal'c and Jack together"

"You're probably right, it doesn't stop me worrying though"

"It doesn't stop me worrying either, but it helps"

Janet leant her head on his shoulder and he put his arm around her and held her tightly. Neither of them had slept for almost two days, they had been awake watching movies when Sam had called. Daniel had finally given in and let Janet watch Jersey Girl and she had agreed to let him watch whatever film he wanted to after. He had of course chosen The Mummy.

"I love you" Daniel said as he kissed the top of her head.

"I love you to"

The two of them sat in silence and it was a few minutes later when Daniel realised that Janet had fallen asleep. He thought about carrying her to the bedroom but he didn't want to risk waking her up. He decided to stay where he was and moments later he had fallen asleep to.

- - -

"I believe you owe me sixty dollars" Teal'c stated as Jack landed on the square which Teal'c had bought fifteen minutes ago.

"Damn" Jack stated as he handed over the money. "I always was bad at Monopoly"

"It was you're idea to play" Sam stated smiling.

"Yeah I didn't realise at the time that Teal'c would kick my ass"

Teal'c was in fact winning the game, he owned half the board and was quickly developing all of his property. Despite the amount of money Teal'c had spent on his little empire he had more money than Jack and Sam put together. Sam had to admit she hadn't expected Teal'c to do this well when they had started.

"We should have stolen Daniels Play Station" Jack said thoughtfully.

"Can we not do that tomorrow night O'Neill?"

"Now there's an idea" Jack said and Sam had to suppress a laugh as she listened to the two men plot how they would steal Daniels games console.

"You could just ask to borrow it" Sam suggested receiving odd looks from both of them.

"Where's the fun in that?" Jack asked and smiled as the two of them went back to planning their theft.

"Can we finish this game in the morning I'm really tired?" Sam asked.

"Sure"

"You coming?" Sam asked Jack as she stood up.

"I'll be there in a minute"

"You're actually letting me out of your sight?" she asked with a curious look.

"Good point" Jack said standing up and receiving a shake of the head from Sam. "Teal'c are you sure you want to sleep on the couch, you're more than welcome to use the guest room?"

"I will remain downstairs" Teal'c stated wanting to stay downstairs so that he could be sure no one came into the house during the night. He knew that in the unlikely event that someone tried to get in upstairs that either Jack or Sam would probably know about it.

"Okay"

Sam walked up the stairs to the bedroom closely followed by Jack. She couldn't believe how tired she was, but then she had been woken up because of McAdams twice now. She got into bed and automatically curled up against Jack and was asleep in minutes.

- - -

Teal'c woke up the next morning, there were no other sounds in the house so he figured O'Neill and Major Carter were still in bed. He looked around downstairs for any sign that someone had been inside the house. He knew he would have been aware of any presence in the house during the night but he felt the need to check anyway.

He had a bad feeling that he couldn't seem to shake. During his time with SG1 he had learnt to trust his instincts far more than he used to. He had seen his team mates use their instincts to save their lives and the lives of others and had seen them use their instincts, feelings and hunches to avoid bad situations and know when something was wrong.

When he found nothing he stood still for a moment, still unable to shake the feeling that something was wrong he opened the front door and saw it straight away. Another red heart painted on the outside of the front door. Teal'c quickly closed and locked the door. He then immediately went upstairs and into the room O'Neill and Major Carter were sleeping in. He walked to the side of the bed and woke O'Neill up.

"What is it Teal'c?"

"There is a red heart on the front door" Teal'c told him keeping his voice quiet.

Jack sat up quickly but carefully "Inside or outside?"

"Outside"

"So he didn't get in the house?"

"I do not believe so"

"Alright you'd better call the others and let them know, I'll tell Sam"

Teal'c nodded his head and went back downstairs, he knew Daniel Jackson would be at Dr Frasier's house so he picked up the phone and dialled Dr Frasier's phone number.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Iovesg1** – sorry I didn't mean to make you jumpy lol but I'm glad you're enjoying the story and thanks for the reviews.

**Yano08** – Glad to know you're enjoying the story and yes its true stargate has been cancelled, season 10 will be the last season but they are doing two movies.

**Samandjackforever** – Thanks for your review and I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the rest of the story.

**Sg1 huge** **fan** – With all this being ganged up on how could I possibly kill Sam lol. Well you'll just have to wait and see. Thanks for the review.

**DutchRazor** – Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**SJAuthor** – Thanks for your review and I'll keep trying to update as often. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Steph7085** – I like writing psychos into my stories, it gives you someone to hate and I'm getting a lot of practice at it lol. I loved writing the scene with Teal'c and I love writing his character but it's sometimes hard to bring him into the stories so it's fun when I get to do it. Thanks for the review and here's the next chapter.

**Someoddgirl **– Here's more lol. I'll try to keep updating as often and thanks for the review.

**Sammie77 **– Glad you love the story and as per demand here's more.

**Froggy0319 – **Thanks for your review and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Delliham – **Dan and Jan really are so cute, I love writing their scenes and they just come naturally. I hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for the review.

**Stargate-princess – **Thank you, thank you, thank you so much. The idea did just come to me, which kinda says something about my psychotic tendencies doesn't it lol? Thanks again for the review it made my day and here's the next chapter.

- - -

Disclaimer: I do not own stargate or any of its characters.

Chapter 7

Daniel and Janet had arrived soon after Teal'c had called them and the police and FBI had been only a few minutes behind. After being asked a million question a million times Sam had finally been allowed to go and hide in Jack's bedroom. Everyone had left her alone knowing that she needed time to herself to think.

Her cell phone rand and Sam took it out of her pocket and answered "Carter"

"I will always find you" a male voice said and Sam knew immediately who it was.

"McAdams"

"I have other ways to get to you too"

Sam froze as the line went dead; she knew exactly what that meant. She ran downstairs to where the police and FBI were still searching. She breathed a sigh of relief as she located all her friends in the back garden.

"Sam, you okay?" Daniel asked as he spotted her.

She didn't answer, she called Agent Andrews and his partner over "McAdams called me" she explained when the two agents had joined the group.

"What, when?" Jack asked.

"Just a minute ago"

"That's not surprising" Andrews told her "As I said he likes to mentally torture his victim before he takes them. Could I have the phone he called you on?"

Sam handed him her cell phone as Jack stood next to her "Next time he calls let me answer the phone"

"What did he say to you?" Andrews asked after he handed the phone to someone and told the to run a trace.

"He said he'll always find me and he has other ways to get to me" The look on everyone's face told her they had all come to the same conclusion she had. McAdams meant he would be willing to go through her friends to get to her. She was very glad Janet had told Cassie to stay at college until this was over but that still left the rest of her friends.

- - -

Daniel stepped outside Jack's front door and took a look at the police and FBI that still filled the house and the surrounding area. He couldn't believe how quickly the world had turned upside down, all because of one man. He saw something fly past his head and connect with the wall behind him. He turned and looked down at the floor, there was a brick there with a note attached to it.

- - -

"All I need is one shot, I told you I had other ways to get to you, now you know for sure" Jack read the note before turning to Daniel. "So basically what he's saying is if this had been a bullet and he'd aimed a little to the left, you'd be dead"

"Comforting thought" Daniel said as he felt Janet move closer to him and he tightened his grip on her hand to reassure her.

"This is my fault" Sam said quietly.

"No it's not" Daniel told her but she shook her head.

"He's after me; he only did this to get to me"

"I'm fine"

"You are this time but what about next time, what about when he decides he does want to kill you, or Jack or Teal'c or Janet. I won't be responsible for that"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean if he wants me then I'll lead him away from you" Sam stated before she turned around and walked upstairs.

"Why do I not like the sound of that?" Daniel asked looking at Jack.

Jack ran out of the room after her and found her putting her things she kept at Jack's in a bag which was a lot more stuff than Jack had realised.

"What are you doing?"

"Putting things in a bag"

"Yes" Jack said "Why?"

"Because I'm leaving"

"You're leaving and where may I ask do you plan to go?"

"As far away from you guys as I can get, if McAdams wants me he'll follow me and you will all be safe"

"Do you know how mad Teal'c's going to be if I tell him that?"

Sam gave him a look before returning to her packing "I'll be fine, I can take care of myself"

"So can Daniel and he just got nearly hit him with a brick"

"I'm leaving, you can't stop me"

"Yes I can, especially if I get the others to help me" He knew now wasn't the time for his stupid comments but they drove the point home to Sam; this was a stupid idea.

"I just want you all to be safe, leaving is the only way I can do that"

"I'm not going to stop you from going am I?" Jack asked sadly and Sam shook her head "Then I'm going with you"

"That kind of defies the point of me going"

"The others would be safe and I would know you were safe, if you don't let me come I'll just follow you"

"Don't you think I have enough stalkers?" she asked but from the look on his face she knew she wasn't going to stop him from coming anymore than he was going to stop her leaving "Fine"

"Good, now which one of us is going to break it to the others?"

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry it's taken me so long to get this chapter up but I've had trouble with my computer and I've been ill at the same time. Here it is though and I'll try and be faster with the next one.

**Ilovesg1** – Glad you enjoyed the last chapter and again sorry about the delay, I hope you enjoy it.

**Blackrose1989 – **Once again sorry about the delay with this chapter, thanks for your review and I hope it was worth the wait.

**Annie11232 – **Thanks for the review and sorry about the delay with this chapter, I hope you enjoy it.

**Nikki – **Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Someoddgirl – **Sorry about the delay getting this chapter up and don't worry about being dramatic, I do it all the time lol. I hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for the reviews.

**Samandjackforever – **I'm glad you're enjoying the story, sorry about the delay with this chapter and I hope you enjoy it.

**Yana08 – **Thanks for the review and sorry about the delay with this chapter.

**My-muse-is-a-snickers-bar – **Sorry about the delay with this chapter, thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Sammie77 – **Thanks for the review and sorry about the delay with this chapter.

**Delliham – **Thanks for the review and once again sorry about the delay, I hope this chapter was worth the wait.

**Steph7085 – **Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

- - -

Disclaimer – I do not own Stargate or any of its characters.

Chapter 8

The conversation with Daniel, Janet and Teal'c had gone as well as Sam had expected which was not very well at all. They had been shocked when she and Jack had told them they were leaving and had spent the better part of an hour trying to talk her out of it. In the end they she had been able to make them see why she had made her decision and they had reluctantly accepted it.

Her life had been completely turned upside down, she was being stalked by a psycho serial killer and was now being forced to leave her family, her job and her home behind so that she could go on the run.

She had just finished packing a few things that she and Jack were going to need and Jack was on the phone with Hammond getting the ok to leave. She carried both hers and Jack's bags downstairs where Daniel took the both from her and went to put them in Jack's truck with Teal'c right behind him. Sam sighed as she sat down next to Janet on the couch and Janet put her arm round her friend's shoulders.

"Everything will work out"

"I'm not sure it will this time" Sam said.

"It will, you just make sure you come back in one piece and try and bring Jack back with you okay?"

Sam nodded her head and hugged her friend.

"Besides, if you're gone who'll help me keep these boys in line?" Janet asked smiling as they pulled apart and lightening the sombre mood.

"You'll just have to threaten them with needles, even Teal'c will behave himself" Sam told her returning her smile and hugging her friend again.

"We got the okay from Hammond, he says good luck" Jack said as he walked back into the room at the same time as Daniel and Teal'c.

"Your bags are in the truck" Daniel stated and Jack nodded his head and handed Daniel a piece of paper.

"This is my new cell phone number, you three are the only ones who have it, if there's an emergency you can contact us on that."

Daniel took the piece of paper and hugged Jack before he moved on to Teal'c. Sam stood up and Daniel pulled her into a tight embrace before she too moved onto to Teal'c.

Jack hugged Janet tightly "Take care of her" she said as he released her "And yourself"

"I will and you take care as well"

With the good byes said Teal'c escorted Jack and Sam out of the house whilst Janet sat back down and Daniel sat next to her.

"Don't you want to see them off?" he asked concerned.

"No, I might stand in front of the truck or something to stop them going"

"They'll be fine; they'll take care of each other"

Jack and Sam got in the car as Teal'c kept a close eye on their surroundings. Sam smiled to him briefly as Jack started the truck and drove away.

- - -

"No Cassie I told you it's not safe here" Janet said as she once again tried to convince her teenage daughter it wasn't safe to come home.

"But mom, if Sam's gone…"

"We can't be sure that he's followed her and if he's still here then you're far safer there. I'll let you know if anything changes I promise but right now its best if you stay there"

"Fine but you had better tell me straight away of anything happens, I mean it"

"Cassie you'll be among the first to know, alright I have to go, I love you"

"I love you to mom be careful"

Janet hung up the phone and turned to look at Daniel who was also finishing up on the phone.

"Well, Agent Andrews wasn't happy; he says we should have consulted him before we let Sam go on the run"

"He'll get over it" Janet told him.

"I should return to base and the two of you should also return home, it still may not be safe here"

"Well it's starting to get late, do you wanna stay with us tonight?" Janet asked Teal'c.

Teal'c bowed his head slightly "I will sat for one night to insure your safety"

"Let's go then, we can pick up something to eat on the way".

- - -

_He had thrown the brick at the guy with brown hair and it seemed she had gotten the message. He watched from a distance as she and her boyfriend left the house followed closely by a big guy. McAdams didn't fancy getting into a fight with him but he would if he had to. However it seemed he didn't have to. Samantha Carter and her boyfriend, Jack O'Neill he believed his name was got in the truck. _

_The big guy was watching them closely and keeping an eye on their surroundings in what appeared to be a very well trained manner. The truck pulled out of the driveway and the big guy went back into the house. McAdams got into his car and followed the truck from a distance, making sure he didn't draw any attention to himself. Where were they trying to go?_

_He continued to follow them as they left Colorado Springs, so they were trying to run, this was going to be more fun than he had originally expected. _

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Sammie77 – **Sorry about the delay getting the last chapter up and the slight delay with this one. I get impatient too when I have to wait for updates lol. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Caroline ONeill – **Thanks for your review and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Ilovesg1 – **I hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for the review.

**Samandjackforever – **You do ask a lot of questions but just remember curiosity killed the cat, but then you're not a cat lol. Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Froggy0319 – **Thanks for your review and don't worry about the review for the previous chapter, I hope you enjoy this one.

**My-muse-is-a-snickers-bar – **Your review made me laugh and if it's my fault you fell of the chair then I apologise lol. Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Stargate-princess – **Thank you for your review it made me smile, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the others.

- - -

Disclaimer – I do not own Atlantis or any of its characters.

Chapter 9

They drove straight through the night and most of the next day before they stopped at a motel. Sam was exhausted, neither she nor Jack had slept since before they had left and they were both feeling it now. They checked in and went quickly to their room, it was a small, badly decorated room but it had a bed and a bathroom in it so as far as Sam was concerned it was fine.

"Why don't you take a shower first?" Jack suggested and Sam nodded heading into the bathroom. The hot water against her skin felt good and for a short time she could relax and forget everything. She knew this whole nightmare was far from over but she could temporarily forget it had even happened.

When she was finished she reluctantly turned the shower off, wrapped her towel around her and headed back into the bedroom. Jack was lying on the bed staring at the ceiling when she walked in.

"Feel better?" he asked without turning his gaze.

"Yeah, you're turn" she said and he stood up quickly and made his way to the bathroom. He stopped as he walked past her and pulled her into his arms. He held her tightly against his chest, she hadn't realised she needed that until he'd done it.

"It'll all be okay" he told her and she nodded her head, he could almost make her believe it.

- - -

"Come on Jan it'll be fun" Daniel told her

"Indeed it will Dr Frasier" Teal'c added.

"It's better than sitting there worrying all night again and Teal'c is staying especially for this" Daniel continued, he and Teal'c had spent the last five minutes trying to convince Janet to play on the Play station with them.

"Fine"

Daniel and Teal'c grinned triumphantly as Teal'c plugged Janet in and she sat down next to Daniel. She rolled her eyes at their almost childish expression but was glad for the distraction. She had been worrying none stop since Jack and Sam had left last night. She had barely slept and neither had Daniel or Teal'c.

There was nothing any of them could do now, their friends were on their own and she had no way of knowing if they were okay. They had the number for Jack's new phone but it was only for absolute emergencies so she couldn't use that to check in on them.

Daniel started showing her the controls for the racing game they were about to play and Janet listened carefully. Satisfied she knew what she was doing the game began. As soon as the word go appeared on the screen she knew they were both going easy on her and she decided to take full advantage of it. Her car sped ahead of the other two and by the time they had gotten over their shock she was miles away.

Several minutes later her car crossed the finished line followed by Teal'c's and then Daniel's. Both men looked at her in shock and she burst out laughing and leant back on the sofa.

"Rematch" Daniel demanded but it was several minutes before Janet regained enough self control to pick up her controller and race them. She won again only this time the race had been much closer and she had tried unsuccessfully not to laugh at the expressions on their faces again.

"Oh game on" Daniel declared.

"Indeed" Teal'c agreed and Janet just laughed even more. Clearly their pride had been wounded and they would not rest until they had won.

- - -

They had both barely slept last night but they had at least gotten a few hours of rest. They were leaving again now though; it wasn't safe to stay in the same place to long. They walked out of the motel with their bags over their shoulders.

There was a piece of paper on the window of Jack's truck which he picked up and unfolded to reveal a red heart.

"Guess he didn't want suing for damaging another car" Jack said sarcastically. He quickly checked the car for any signs of danger, bombs or serial killers before he told her to get in the car quickly and they drove away from the motel.

Her feelings were conflicted, a jumbled mess. She was terrified that he was still following her and that she had come all this way and he still found her. At the same time though she was relieved, if he was out here with her then he was nowhere near Janet, Daniel or Teal'c. Her friends were safe and that meant more to her than anything.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Ilovesg1 – **I thought it'd be good to have Janet win, thanks for your review and I hope you like this chapter.

**Stargate-princess **- Thanks for your review, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Froggy0319 – **Knowing Sam is with Jack even helps me feel better lol. Thanks for the review.

**Crazybabiih – **Thank you so much for your review, I'm glad you love the story and I hope you enjoy this chapter too.

**My-muse-is-a-snickers-bar** – Sorry about the short chapters and there's no need to sick the plot bunnies on me here's the next chapter.

**Steph7085- **Thank you, I'm glad you're enjoying this story so much and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Samandjackforever – **Thanks for your review and I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the rest.

**Caroline ONeill** – Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Gater62** – I'm glad you're enjoying the story, thanks for the review and here's the next chapter.

**Sammie77** – Thank you so much for the review and we should steadily learn more about the killer over the next several chapters.

- - -

Disclaimer – I do not own Stargate or any of its characters.

Chapter 10

Another day of endless driving and another motel room to spend the night in. Jack stared at the ceiling as he laid on the bed in the dark thinking. Sam had thankfully fallen asleep at his side an hour ago and he wished he could join her but he knew that wasn't going to happen.

They had been on the road for almost a week now and McAdams had followed them everywhere. Sam was terrified and if he was honest so was he.

He heard a noise outside the motel room and he sat up in bed quickly and grabbed his gun. His quick movement roused Sam from her sleep and she too was instantly alert, grabbing her gun she joined him near the door.

Jack listened carefully but he couldn't hear the noise anymore. He opened the door slowly and aimed his gun forward but there was no one there. Sam grabbed the piece of paper that had been stuck to the door and handed it to Jack. Another red heart.

"That's it we're leaving, grab your things" Jack told her and Sam did as she was told. Less than five minutes later Jack was checking the truck over and then they both got in and drove away in the dead of night.

- - -

Daniel walked out of the house to find Janet standing in the back garden staring off into space. He stood by the door watching her for a moment, she wasn't wearing her coat and he could tell from the way she had wrapped her arms around herself she was cold.

Janet felt two strong arms wrap around her waist from behind and recognising the touch immediately as Daniel she leaned back against him. It had been a week since Jack and Sam had left and she had no way to know if they were even alive.

"Do you think they're okay?" she asked quietly.

"I hope so, they can both take care of themselves"

"Cassie was asking to come home this weekend"

"What did you tell her?"

"To stay where she was, it's only been a week I don't wanna risk it"

They stood in silence before Daniel felt a shiver slightly however she didn't seem to notice, she was completely lost in her thoughts.

"It's cold, we should go inside"

Janet nodded a moment later and the two of them walked back into the house.

- - -

_They had made a run for it in the middle of the night. He had placed the heart on their door and then decided to get a couple of hours sleep before morning. He hadn't expected them to find the heart until morning but it appears they had woken up and left._

_He had attempted to look for them but they were long gone. He had been so angry but his cold rational mind had kicked in. He decided to return to Colorado Springs to see if any of their friends had any idea where they might be. He returned to the house he had followed her to after he had first spotted her in the park._

_He hadn't found out where his target had gone but he had discovered something else. The pretty, young brunette. He had seen her from a distance before but he had never gotten a good look at her until just now. She had been standing in the garden staring at nothing, probably thinking about her friends._

_She would make a perfect new target but he wasn't one to leave a target alive. The brunette would also serve to lure in Samantha Carter._

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**CrazyBabbih** – Thanks for the review and I hope you like this chapter

**Stargate Fan** – Thanks for the review, I'm glad you're enjoying this story.

**Samandjackforever **– Your review made me smile, thanks and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Steph7085** – I loved your description of the killer it made me laugh, hope you enjoy this chapter.

**My-muse-is-a-snickers-bar** – I know I can be evil sometimes, but what fun are stories without cliff hangers lol. Lad you're enjoying it and thanks for the review.

**Sammie77** – Don't worry the killer isn't finished with Sam yet either, thanks for the review.

**Stargate-princess** – Thank you so much for the review, it's nice to know my story stands out. I'm glad you're enjoying this and here's the next chapter.

- - -

Disclaimer – I do not own Stargate or any of its characters.

Chapter 11

_It had been two days since he had picked Janet Frasier out as his next target and he wasn't going to play any games with this one, at least not before he kidnapped her. He would take her tonight; he just had to wait for the right moment. He had been sat there for hours before her boyfriend went upstairs for whatever reason and he took that as his opportunity. _

_He cut a whole in the glass of the window and reached in to unlock it being careful not to make a sound. She walked into the kitchen and he climbed through the window and followed her. Sneaking up behind her put the cloth covered in chloroform over her mouth and nose and held her as she tried to struggle free and cry out for help._

_Her struggling slowly ceased as she was lost to unconsciousness and he threw her over his shoulder. Grabbing the can of spray paint he had attached to his belt he spray painted a red heart on the wall with a speed born of practice and left through the window._

- - -

Daniel came downstairs his cell phone in hand, he had just missed Teal'c's call but he knew if it was important the Jaffa would call again. Panic struck him immediately as he saw the red heart painted on the wall and he went in search of Janet calling her name but getting no response.

He forced his mind to calm down and called the police, then the FBI whose number he still had and then Teal'c. The first two arrived within a ten minutes and Teal'c was there shortly after.

Daniel was currently on the phone with a distraught Cassandra "Cassie you are not to come home do you understand me?"

"He took my mom Daniel"

"I know but what would your mom want you to do?" There was silence on the other end of the phone so Daniel continued "She'd want you to be safe and right now you're safe because you're there and not here. If you'd have been here it could very well have been you he'd taken and there's no doubt in my mind that he's still around, this isn't over yet and until it is you have to stay there"

"Fine" Cassie snapped angrily after a moment but Daniel knew she understood "The second you hear something, anything, I wanna know about it. I mean it Daniel the very second you know"

"I'll call you" Daniel said as he saw Agent Andrews approach them "Alright Cass I gotta go, we'll get her back"

"I know you will"

"Bye" Daniel said as he hung up the phone.

"It looks like he broke in through the window and left through there too" Agent Andrews told them.

"Why would he take Janet?" Daniel asked almost angrily.

"I have no idea; he's never done anything like this before. It's possible he lost your friends and wants to use her to lure them back or maybe he just switched target. It's also possible he finished with his last target"

"They are not dead" Daniel stated firmly

"You have the only method of contacting them to find out" Andrews said coolly.

"But if this is a trap to lure them in I'd be leading them right into it"

"Daniel Jackson, I believe both Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter would wish to be informed of the situation" Teal'c stated and Daniel nodded his head. Teal'c was right they would want to know and they would never forgive him for keeping it from them.

He dialled the number he had memorised and silently prayed that they answered as he heard the ringing tone.

- - -

They were still driving when the cell phone rang and both Jack and Sam looked concerned. Only three people had that number and they wouldn't be calling unless it was an emergency. Jack pulled the truck over at the side of the road and picked up the cell phone.

"Yeah?" Jack stated, not giving his name just in case.

"Jack, you're okay" Daniel said sounding relieved but there was something else in his voice, fear and panic. He didn't hear that there often, something had definitely happened.

"We're both fine, Daniel what's happened?"

"He took Janet" Daniel stated and Jack could here the mixture of emotions in his voice and Jack felt most of them mirrored in his own.

"When?"

"An hour ago, he broke into the house whilst I was upstairs and took her"

"Oh My God" Jack said and notice the worry in Sam's face grow "He took Janet" he told her quietly and watched as the look of concern became all out panic and guilt.

"We have to go back"

"It's a trap" he stated knowing full well they were going back but feeling the need to state the obvious here.

"I know"

- - -

Daniel hung up the phone and looked at Teal'c and Andrews "They're coming back"

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**Ilovesg1 – **Thanks for the review and I'd like to finish this guy off myself lol, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**CrazyBabiih – **Thank you so much for the review, I'm really glad you like this story and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

**Samandjackforever – **Your reviews recently have been making me laugh, always dramatic lol. Here's the next chapter I hope you enjoy it.

**Froggy0319 – **Don't worry about your reviews being denied I don't mind getting them through PMs. Thanks for reviewing anyway and I'm glad I have you on the edge of your seat. There's only a couple more chapters after this one so you'll find out what happens to Janet soon.

**Someoddgirl – **Thanks for your review and I could kinda tell you were hyper lol. Here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it.

**Sammie77** – Thanks for the review and since you demanded so adamantly here's the next chapter.

- - -

Disclaimer – I do not own Stargate or any of its characters.

Chapter 12

It was dark, cold, damp and uncomfortable. That was all she knew about her present location. She was sitting on a cement floor chained to a wall, she didn't even know the size of the room, there was absolutely no light anywhere, she couldn't see a thing.

Janet's mental list of exactly how in trouble she was did nothing to make her feel any better. The last thing she remembered before she woke up here was Daniel running upstairs to get his phone he'd left up there. She'd gone into the kitchen to decide what she wanted to eat and then someone had grabbed her from behind and shoved a cloth over her face and despite her struggling she must have lost consciousness.

She heard the sound of a door opening but still couldn't see anything. The footsteps approaching her told her there was someone else in the room and she was willing to bet on who it was.

"Hello Janet" An unfamiliar male voice asked.

"Hello McAdams" she said flatly.

"I see you've heard about me"

"Nope, not a thing" Janet told him and she heard him smirk.

"Do you want to know why I took you?"

"You lost Sam?"

"I see you have faith in your friend's abilities, she and her boyfriend evaded me and now I've chosen you as my new target. Don't worry though I have every intention of finishing of dear Samantha"

"She prefers Sam. If you do happen to catch I recommend you don't call her Samantha she might kill you instead. On second thoughts go right ahead and call her that"

She couldn't see him but she knew he'd knelt down in front of her, and then she felt his breath on her face and knew he must be only inches away, the thought made her skin crawl "Women like you and _Sam_ are a menace"

He smacked her hard across the face as if to warn her that her mouth would get her in trouble if she didn't keep it shut. She heard him get up and walk away, followed by the sound she hoped was him leaving the room.

- - -

The police at Janet's house seemed to recognise them and once they had given their names they were escorted inside. Daniel was sat with Teal'c, both of them looking very solemn.

They nodded to the police who had escorted them in and walked over to their friends "Any news?"

Daniel looked at them both "Nothing, it's good to see you both"

"Just wish we could have come back under better circumstances" Sam said sadly.

"Yeah like McAdam's death" Jack offered.

"That will soon be the case" Teal'c stated and they could all hear the anger and danger in his calm tone.

"Does Cassie know?" Sam asked.

"Yeah I called her, it took some convincing but she's going to stay where she is for now"

"She's a smart kid, she knows what's best" Jack said.

"One of the neighbours spotted a car down the road, it was dark but they said they were pretty sure they saw a man fitting McAdams description get into it. They said he threw something in the trunk, they don't know what it was but they said it's possible it was a person. We got a license plate number and we're searching for the car now"

"He probably just dumped the car somewhere" Jack said.

"Maybe but we can try, we're also searching security footage form all security camera's in the area that contain footage of the roads. If we're lucky we may be able to get a hit off that and at least know which direction they went"

"It's a long shot" Daniel stated.

"If he sticks to his usual game plan…"

"Which he obviously isn't" Jack said cutting off the FBI agent.

"He may leave us a clue as to her where he's keeping her; I think he will more than likely do so in this case"

"What kind of a clue?"

"It's differs, sometimes it's a note with a riddle on and other times it's a sample of something unique to a certain location"

"Let's hope he sticks to the usual game plan then"

- - -

_As he had been hoping she had come back and he would soon have her as well as the brunette. Janet Frasier was definitely one of the strongest women he had capture, probably the strongest so far. She seemed to have an almost unbreakable spirit despite the fact that she had gone almost 48 hours without food or water. He would give her a glass of water when he returned to ensure she didn't die, it wasn't time to kill her yet._

_He watched the house silently and waited for the right moment to strike. It was proving difficult, her boyfriend never left her side and the other two men were never far away either. They had known it was a trap, known he was trying to lure her back but she had come anyway .It was that spirit, that strength that he had sensed that day in the park that had made him target her in the first place. The same strength that Janet Frasier possessed, and the same strength his other victims had possessed._

_It was beginning to get dark and he knew he would not take her today and he had other matters to attend to. Like mentally torturing his current prisoner._

_- - -_

The lack of food and water were making her weak, she could feel her strength leaving her with every passing minute but she would not show it. She would not let him see that he was winning. She was cold, hungry, thirsty and tired, the ache in her arms from being chained above her head had turned into a stabbing pain and the rest of her body ached from holding this position on the floor for two days. At least she thought it was two days, in actual fact she had no idea how long she had been in there.

The others would no they were missing by now and they'd be looking for her, she just had to wait, hold out until they rescued her. She once again heard the door open and knew he had entered.

"How are we feeling today Janet?"

"Never better"

"Drink this" he said as he held a glass to her mouth, the cold water entered her throat before she even had chance to register it was there and she automatically swallowed. "I thought you might like to know your friends came back to find you" he said as put the glass down.

"You're lying" she never knew whether he was telling her the truth or lying to her.

"No I'm not, I went to check on how things were going at your house and they were there, they must have arrived yesterday morning after we left. I'm sure they knew it was a trap it was stupid of them to come back"

"You didn't do anything to them" she stated.

"Didn't I?"

"You want Sam alive" she stated but there was doubt creeping into the back of her mind, he had already broken from his usual plan by taking her.

"Your boyfriend was something of a nuisance himself, not that he'll be a problem anymore"

Janet's head snapped up in the direction of his voice "No I don't believe you"

"He was so desperate to find you and I couldn't have him actually succeed now could I?" Janet shook her head trying to block out his voice. "He may have actually broken my winning streak but I guess that's not of concern anymore"

She refused to believe him, refused to accept that he had killed Daniel but she couldn't shake the doubt that was still creeping into her mind.

"The big guy was a problem too, I knew I'd never have been able to take him out if he knew I was there so I shot him from a distance before I even revealed myself to the other three and Sam's boyfriend was dead before he could open that annoying mouth of his"

Janet closed her eyes, they weren't dead they couldn't be not because of her. They had been looking for her and Jack and Sam had only come back because shed been taken. If they were all dead, it was her fault. The doubt in her mind wouldn't go away, maybe he had killed them all, maybe all her friends were dead.

- - -

Three days and they were no closer to finding her now than they had been before. She sat in the back garden and stared at the stars above her, she would much rather be facing down a Goa'uld army than going through this. As every day slipped by the chances of finding Janet alive got smaller and smaller. There were still a lot of police around and the two FBI agents were there every day.

She was surprised when she realised McAdams was standing at the end of the garden watching her and no one else had noticed. She silently got up and walked towards him but stopped some distance away so she could get away if she needed to. If he was showing himself to her it meant he had something to say and she was damn well gonna hear it.

"Hello Sam"

"What do you want?"

"I'm here to give you what you want, if I happen to get what I want in the process then so much the better" he told her with a cruel smile.

"I'm listening"

"Janet is alive for now but if you ever want to see her again you'll come with me now, if you don't then I'll return to her and kill her right now and don't bother calling for help, I'll be gone for you can even finish shouting."

Sam regarded him warily for a moment "How do I know you're telling the truth, how do I know she's alive?"

"You don't but are you really willing to risk her life"

"I'll come"

"Good girl" he said coldly as he threw the brick he had in his hand into the garden and gestured for her to walk ahead of him as he pulled out his gun. They walked down the street to where there was a parked car, different to the one the neighbour had seen. He told her to get in the boot and she did as she was told. He closed the boot, leaving her in complete darkness before she heard the car door open and close and then the engine start. She knew this was a bad idea but it was the only chance she had of saving Janet and she wasn't going to let it pass.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Okay there's only one chapter left after this one and I hope you all enjoy it.

**Ilovesg1 – **No such look I'm afraid, Sam is one her own for this one, thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**CrazyBabiih – **Please don't fall of the edge of your seat, I wouldn't want you getting hurt, thanks for the review and here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy it.

**Samandjackforever – **Thanks for the review it was very dramatic lol. Since you demanded here's the next chapter.

**My-muse-is-a-snickers-bar – **Thanks for the review and there's no saving the day in this chapter but the guys are forced to use their brains.

**Urgirlie13 – **Thank you for the compliment and I'm glad you love the story, it's nearly finished now but I hope you enjoy the rest anyway.

**Sammie77 – **Sorry for the evil cliff hanger at the end of the last chapter, that was somewhat mean of me but here's the next update.

**Froggy0319 - **Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy this chapter, we're almost at the end now.

**Gabumon – **Thank you for your review and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

- - -

Disclaimer – I do not own Stargate or any of its characters.

Chapter 13

"Where the hell is she" Jack asked as he stopped searching for Sam "How the hell could we notice she wasn't here"

"I think she went in to the garden to get some fresh air" Agent Andrews told him.

"Well she's not there now, why would she go outside on her own?"

"She probably just needed a few minutes away from everything" Daniel said calmly "And she wasn't alone there at least fifteen cops outside"

"Apparently that wasn't enough"

"There's no evidence of a struggle" One of the officers said as they approached the group "but we did find this"

Andrews took the brick from the officer's hand and nodded his thanks to the officer who then left. The FBI Agent examined the brick and pulled off the piece of paper that was attached to it and unfolded it.

"Now only dust is made" he read.

"What does that mean?" Jack asked.

"That's our clue" Daniel stated the wheels in his head beginning to turn.

Jack thought for a moment trying to figure out what it could possible mean but came up empty "I got nothing"

- - -

Sam was led in to a room that was in complete and utter darkness, she couldn't see anything. McAdams let go of her arm and she turned to look at him but could see only darkness.

"Where is she?"

There was the sound of movement before a small light flickered on and she could see him holding a torch which he then tossed to her "Keep it, it's a gift, you'll need this too" he said throwing her key before walking out of the room.

She used the torch to look around the room, it a relatively big cement, cold, dark and damp. Her eyes fell on something near one of the walls and it took her a moment to realise it was Janet.

She ran over to her and knelt down next to her "Janet"

Janet made a small noise before shifting her head slowly toward Sam as she tried to focus. There was a bruise on her face and her arms were chained up above her head. It was then Sam remembered the key and she quickly unlocked the chains freeing Janet's arms which fell limply to her side.

Janet's eyes widened in horror as she focused enough to see Sam's face "Sam what are you doing here?" her voice was barely a whisper and so strained it made Sam wince inwardly.

"He caught me" Sam told her leaving out the 'I came willingly' part.

"He told me you were all dead, that he'd killed you all"

"We're all alive" she told her friend reassuringly.

"You shouldn't have come back"

Sam's was about to answer her when the door opened and she used the torch to see that McAdams was walking toward them.

"I see you found your friend, she's feeling a little under the weather I'm afraid" McAdams said pointing a gun at Sam so she wouldn't try anything.

"What did you do to her?"

"Not much, I pretty much left her in here alone, isn't that right Janet?"

"Leave her alone" Sam told him and McAdams smirked "I Assume you know your friends aren't dead yet"

"What do you mean yet?" Sam asked.

"I mean, they're clever people and I'm sure they're helping the authorities figure out the clue I left them. We can't have that, I won't lose and they may actually win if I don't stop them. Don't worry it'll be relatively quick, I'll take them all from a distance"

- - -

"Now only dust is made" Daniel repeated to himself for the hundredth time. They had been given the clue last night and it was early afternoon. Sam had been gone almost a day and Janet for four.

"Perhaps it means that the place is no longer in use, abandoned" Teal'c suggested.

"Good Teal'c" Daniel said "That's a start, how long do we have to figure this out"

"Two days usually, on the third we find their bodies"

"That gives us one more day"

They all sat their for hours throwing idea's around and before they knew it was morning, they were running out of time quickly.

"Now only dust is made" Daniel said once again feeling a light bulb go on inside head "That could mean that at one point they made something else"

"Like a construction site?" Andrews asked.

"Or a factory" Jack said in realisation "There's an old abandoned factory not far from here"

"Let's go"

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

**CrazyBabiih – **Thanks for your review I'm glad I've kept you on the edge of your seat and I hope you enjoy the final chapter.

**Samandjackforever – **I'm glad you like the story and thanks for the review.

**Steph7085 – **Thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**My-Muse-Is-a-Snicker's-bar – **Thanks for the review.

**Urgirlie13 – **Thank you for the review and I hope you enjoy the final chapter.

**Someoddgirl – **Thank you for the review and I'm glad to know you've enjoyed the story, I hope you enjoy the final chapter as well.

**Sammie77 – **Thanks for the review and I'm kind of sad to see the end of this story but it had to happen sooner or later I suppose. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Froggy0319 – **I'm glad I have you on the edge of your seat and thanks for the review.

**Blackrose1989 – **Good to know you're still enjoying the story and thanks for the review.

**DutchRazor** – Thank you for the review and I hope you enjoy the final chapter.

**PoPCoRn – **I'm happy to hear you love the story, thanks for your review and I hope you enjoy this final chapter.

- - -

Disclaimer – I do not own Stargate or any of its characters.

Chapter 14

They were outside the factory with Agent Andrews waiting to storm in and find out if they had figured out the clue correctly.

"There's definitely been some recent activity" the officer reported and that was all they needed to know for Agent Andrews to pick up his radio.

"All units move in, keep it quiet we don't want him to know we're here"

Jack, Daniel and Teal'c followed Andrews and his partner into the building with their weapons raised. They walked through corridor after corridor, searching the room as they neared the middle of the building.

It was dark, cold and damp and Daniel hated the thought that this was where Janet had been kept for almost five days. At the same time though he prayed that she was here, if she wasn't they would probably not find her in time.

- - -

"Damn it" McAdams said as he stormed into the room "Your friends found us"

Sam couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face, she knew they find them. "Well it's been fun" she told him before turning to Janet, she needed medical attention badly.

"No" McAdams said firmly making Sam look back at him in time to see him point his gun at her "You won't get away, I'll kill you both first"

- - -

They heard a man's voice and followed it quickly into a dark corridor where they heard a voice they all recognised and made them all smile in relief, Sam.

They approached the open door to a dark room; in fact the only light was coming form a torch Sam held. A very unhurt looking Sam, but they couldn't see Janet.

"Freeze!" Andrews yelled spotting McAdams with his gun pointed at Sam.

McAdams lowered his gun and turned to them "Looks like you finally won Agent Andrews, congratulations"

"Is that what this all was, a game?" Andrews asked. All those women that you killed"

"I was doing a public service, women like that are menace to society"

"Why is that?"

"Strong minded women, they think they can do whatever they want. I knew one once, she was in the military, I was dating her when I was discharged and then she left me for an oversees post"

"So you kill women who are like her out of some sense of revenge"

"I kill them because they're a menace!" McAdams shouted.

"No you kill them because you're insane and now I'm taking you in"

"You won't take me" McAdam's stated and he lifted his gun to his head and fired before anyone could stop him.

"Well I can't say I'm sorry that happened" Jack stated before running over to Sam. "You okay?"

Sam nodded "Janet needs help"

Daniel knelt down next to Janet who was barely conscious; he could here Andrews calling for an ambulance.

"Janet?" Daniel said as he gently moved her face to look at him.

"Daniel?" he voice was so quiet if he hadn't been so close he wouldn't have heard it.

"I'm here you're safe" Janet looked for a moment like she was going to cry but quickly recovered and nodded her head.

"He told me he'd killed you"

"Well he didn't, everyone's alive and everyone's safe" Daniel said, Janet nodded once again and a moment later she was unconscious.

- - -

Janet had been kept in hospital overnight, the doctors had said she was suffering form exhaustion, malnutrition and dehydration but would be fine. Cassie had been called but was about to sit an exam so she hadn't been able to come straight away despite the fact that she would have happily ditched the exam.

She had set off for home first thing that morning and would probably already be at the house waiting. Daniel pulled the car into the drive noticing Jack's truck outside as he did. He got out of the car and ran around to help Janet out allowing her to lean most of her weight on him. She could walk around herself most of the time but it did occasionally become too much for her.

"Mom!" Cassie shouted before they had even made it through the door and she ran over to hug her mother.

"Cassie careful" Daniel said and Cassie slowed herself down before she hugged her mom.

"Hey sweetheart"

"I'm so glad you're okay I was really worried"

"Well everything's fine now"

"Yes it is" Jack said as he walked toward her and hugged her and then led her to the couch so she cut sit next to Sam.

"We've got pizza on the way and we've rented movies" Sam told her.

"What did you get?"

"Pearl Harbour for us, The Mummy Returns for Daniel, Mission Impossible for Jack and Star Wars for Teal'c"

"Sounds great"

"And we're all staying here tonight" Jack state cheerfully gesturing to his overnight back. "Sam and I are in the guest room and Teal'c is on the couch"

"Why does Teal'c have to sleep on the couch?" she asked smiling and trying not to laugh at her friends deciding to have a sleepover at her house with out consulting her.

Jack shrugged "He volunteered"

The pizza arrived and they all sat together and watched movies all day before the boys pulled out the play station and after rolling their eyes and being forced into it, the girls joined in.

The End

Authors Note: So that's the end, thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story, you really kept me motivated and I hope you all enjoyed reading it.


End file.
